An American Transfer Student At Hogwarts
by Jives
Summary: Sandra Belinda Mystiie Dennis arrives at Hogwarts wearing her best pair of Sketchers and...! A parody written for mctabby's Summary Suckathon Challenge.


_**An American Transfer Student At Hogwarts - For The Summary Suckathon Challenge**_  
This was written for the Summary Suckathon Challenge by **mctabby  
  
THIS IS A PARODY. **The Challenge was to take a REALLY HORRIBLE SUMMARY (based on actual summaries used by people In Real Life) and write a 100 - 1000 word ficlet on it. This is what I came up with...**  
****  
****Summary I Was Given:** Ohmigod! Like, Harry and Draco are totally hot for the new American student - shes the only one for one of them! Who?! I wrote this b/c my best friend said shed luv me 4ever! Please R/R or I will die!!!!******  
****Summary Written By**:scarheadboy******  
****Ratings/Warnings:**Rated H for HOT American Girl**  
  
Chapter 1: Sandra D  
  
**Sandra Belinda Mystiie Dennis (A/N This is you! BFF4EVA!1!) arrived at Hogwarts from America one day. She sauntered in to the Great Hall one morning, swaying her hips and strutting her American stuff. She wore low- riding blue jeans that flared out perfectly over her brand new, bright pink Sketchers and a baby blue Stuff by Duff TShirt cropped to display her belly button ring.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating lunch at the Gryffindor table and Draco, with his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, were eating lunch at the Slytherin table when she walked in.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and the pancake he had been chewing fell out of his mouth onto the table. "Ew, gross," said Hermione. Draco, who had been sipping on some pumpkin juice, spit the juice all over Crabbe and Goyle. They were both flabbergasted by the great American beauty that just entered into their presence.  
  
Both Harry and Draco leapt out of their seats and ran over to Sandy. They glared at each other before asking her name.  
  
"You can call me Sandy," she purred.  
  
"Uh...high Sandy," drooled Draco. He sniffed deeply and enjoyed the minty yet fruity fresh scent of her perfume.  
  
Harry was made speechless by the sound of her voice.

* * *

**  
Chapter 22: Your the one that I want!**  
  
Sandy had been going to Hogwarts for 3 months now. Everyday Draco and Harry fought over her. Harry had an easier time vying for her attention as Sandy had been sorted into Gryffindor. That didn't stop Draco from lusting after her, though. He was convinced she was the one for him!  
  
That evening after class, Sandy decided to go for a stroll in the Forbidden Forest. Her BFF from America was Bane the Centaurs penpal so she would not be harmed for entering the forest. She put on her tightest robes and some high heeled boots and went for a walk.  
  
Harry followed her under the Invisibility Coat and tried to be as quiet as possible when he followed her, which was hard, because she was so hot that every time he saw her he felt all tingly inside and she made him breathe really heavily. He finally took his hand out of his pocket and put it over his mouth so she wouldn't hear him.  
  
When they got to the Forest, Harry saw that Draco was there too!  
  
"What the hell!" he shouted loudly. "Malfoy, she's mine!" Harry threw the Divisibility Cloak to the ground, revealing his muscular form and spiked, raven, black, messy hair to Sandy. His penetrating green eyes started at her across the dark expanse of the night  
  
Sandy turned and smiled at Harry. "Harry, hi!" she said, smiling.  
  
"But Sandy!" demanded Draco in a demanding voice.  
  
Sandy turned her shining smile and bright blue-green-violet eyes (A/N She has majikcal contact lenses!1!) on Draco. "Hi, Draco!" she said, giggling.  
  
Harry was SO SO MAD! "This has to stop, Sandy! You got to choose one of us! We can't go on like this!"  
  
"For once I agree with you, Potty, Sandy. You have to pick me."  
  
"Pick you!" snorted Harry. "Pick me, is more like it!"  
  
Sandy stood and watched the boys argue.  
  
"Puhlease, will you both shut up!" she shout.  
  
They shutted up right away.  
  
"We're sorry, Sandy," mumbled an apologetic Draco.  
  
"Yeah,sorry," Harry muttered regretfully.  
  
"I will choose which one of you I love and merry and have children with. You will live in America with me and we will have 3 puppies. With ribbons. They will be yellow puppies."  
  
"Hurry it up," said Draco derisively. "It's cold out."  
  
Sandy continued talking as if Draco hadn't spoken. "And we will have a kitten named Thimbles. Okay, I think that's it. I'm ready to choose."  
  
Harry and Draco waited in the dark forest, holding their breathes. This was the moment they were waiting for.  
  
Sandy took a deep breath before announcing, "I choose you-"  
  
The end..or IS IT?!1!  
**  
AuThOr NoTeS:** Review and I'll tell you who she chooses! I won't tell until I get at least 44 reviews! scarheadboy, I dedicate this to you! You are my BFF4eva!11  
**  
REAL NOTES:** This was a joke! A parody! So if you took this seriously, ch-ch-check your head. There is a huge amount of fanfic out there that is written like this. It was fun to write something so spoof-a-licous. I hope you found it funny:) 


End file.
